


Look to the Stars

by DreamingIce



Series: 2012 iPod Shuffle ficlets [23]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Gen, Recovery, Self-Sacrifice, Siblings, iPod challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unconnected ficlets centering around the relationship of the McKay siblings. Set seasons 4 and 5.</p><p>Originally written as part of a multifandom challenge in 2012 - 10 songs from my iPod on shuffle=5 ficlets from various fandoms each month, every month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Quiet' has never been their thing before.
> 
>  **Characters:** Jeannie Miller, Rodney McKay  
>  **Timeframe:** Post "The Shrine" (S5)  
>  **Theme:** Reconciliation Final – Avatar Last Airbender Soundtrack

Quiet moments aren't their thing.

The two McKay siblings have always bickered and niggled each other. In a house that was often full of arguments, it had seemed unnatural to Mer and Jeannie to be quiet in each other's company.

It's something that has carried over to their adult lives. They've toned down the volume, yes, well, when they've still been talking, but it's always a constant stream of banter and/or barbs that flows between them.

So having the pair of them sitting together in the same room with silence is highly irregular.

Mer is, for once, content to just sit and absorb the quiet, while Jeannie is reluctant to stray too far from her brother. She came to close to losing him, this time. Realistically, she recognises he's probably had many other close calls that she doesn't know of, but then she sees Meredith as she saw on arriving on Atlantis only two weeks ago, his own mind betraying him, barely being able to recognise her. Her throat closes momentarily at the remembered horror.

It's continued to invade her dreams, even now.

Jeannie convinced Mer to come back home with her for a little while. She isn't sure if it was more for his benefit or hers. Either way, the time with her stubborn older brother has been surprisingly peaceful.

Maybe they can have quiet moments together after all.


	2. Louder Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John was too late.
> 
>  **Characters:** Rodney McKay, Jeannie Miller, John Sheppard  
>  **Timeframe:** Miller's Crossing AU  
>  **Theme:** One Way Trip – Avengers soundtrack

_Jeannie,_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_For this, for the whole 'four years not talking' thing, and, well, anything else you can come up with. I'm sure you can think of something_

_Before you tear into Sheppard (or anyone else in the vicinity), let me try to explain._

_There wasn't enough time. The wraith was more familiar with the code. He was hungry. I had no right to ask anyone else to do this._

_Especially since it was because of me you're here in the first place._

_And you're reading this, so, it worked._

_I promised Caleb I'd get you home. I told Maddie that her mum would be back soon._

_As much as I hate the strange addiction your English major has with tofu (and has corrupted you), I'm happy you have him and Maddie. They need you more. I'm proud of you Jeannie, even without your doctorate. I'm sorry that I can't make good on that promise of spending more time with you._

_Your brother,  
_ _Mer_

* * *

_John,_

_I've taken care of Todd.  
_ _Give this to Jeannie when she wakes up.  
_ _Tell the others... Tell them that I'm sorry. And Kavenaugh better not take my job._

_Rodney_

_P.S – Don't find a way to blame yourself for this. My plan, my sister, my decision._


End file.
